OMK 2 Lost Chapters: Chiyuki's Days
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Lost chapter in the OMK series. Hiro takes Chiyuki to Russia to search for only living family she might have left. They have no idea if they'll be lucky or unlucky in this search or what else they might find.
1. Chapter 1

**Lirin:** Hey all. Welcome to the newest installment of the OMK series. Though this is only a short side story taking place within OMK2, I hope everyone who reads it will enjoy it.

**Chiyuki:** So this story is about me. Since there's such a large cast in OMK it's easy for some of us to be looked over. Sadly I was one of them. So this is about eight chapters of what I was doing while life was a bit crazy for everyone else.

**Lirin:** Thanks for that kiddo. So it's time for us to get to the main story.

**Chiyuki:** Oh not yet Lirin! First we need to remind the readers you do NOT own Beyblade or make money from writing your stories.

**Lirin:** Oh Sweetie you are so thoughtful. I'm proud to say that I do own your creation. Now we present OMK 2's Lost Chapters

* * *

><p><strong>Oh My Kittens 2 Lost Chapters<strong>

**Chiyuki's Days**

**Chapter 1**

"Bryan we need to talk," Tala said after finding his Falcon in the kitchen with Kai and Akemi. Bryan looked up confused and so did Kai.

"About what Wolf?"

"It's Chiyuki."

"What about her? She's a good kid."

"I know. Which is why I've been feeling really bad about what we did to her. We stole her father from her, even if he was a bastard, he was still her father." Tears began to appear in Tala's crystal blue eyes.

"Kai do you mind?" Bryan asked hold Akemi so the Phoenix could take her.

"Sure. We'll be in the living room playing with the other kids."

With Kai gone Bryan took Tala in his arms and held him tightly. "So what do you want to do?"

Tala sniffled. "I think we should find out if she's got other living family. She might want to be with them more then us."

"And how are we to do that? We're in the middle of competition season. We can't just fly around the world. What would happen if we don't make it for the next section of the tournament?"

"I don't know. But don't you think she belongs with her real family relatives?"

"Of course Wolf. If that's what she wants. I mean she does get along well with Rei and Kai's kits. And she treats Akemi like a real little sister. I think being here with everyone is making her happy."

"I've noticed that too. But I don't want her to have any regrets later in life."

"Alright Wolf, I see where this is coming from. We'll talk to her about this and go from there. Does that sound fair to you?"

"Thank you Bryan." Tala leaned up and closed the small distance between their lips to give Bryan a small kiss. "I really do love you Falcon."

"And I love you Wolf. Now go find the kid and meet in Kai's study."

Tala once more pressed his lips to Bryan's before leaving the room.

**XxXxXx**

"Tala what's this about?" Chiyuki asked as the red head lead her to Kai's study where Bryan was waiting for them. He was holding her hand like he usually did when they were going out some place. "Is something wrong? Did I do something I shouldn't have?"

"No Chiyuki. You've been a sweet angel since we've known you. It's just Bryan and I want a little talk with you. It's nothing bad I promise."

"Alright." She twirled her light purple hair around a finger and her ruby eyes were downcast. Tala knew that she was nervous about this and hoped she would not take this the wrong way.

When they entered the room Chiyuki pulled her hand free from Tala's and ran to give Bryan a hug. The Wolf stayed back and admired the scene before him. The girl had bonded greatly with Bryan during her short stay here and always greeted him with a hug.

"Hey there kiddo. How you doing?" he asked returning her hug and lifting her off the floor.

She giggled. "I'm fine. Nothings changed since a few hours ago."

"Good to hear it kid."

"Um, Bryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why am I here with you and Tala? He said you both wanted to talk with me about something but didn't give me more specific details."

"That's because we wanted to do this together. It's very important so we need you to listen closely."

"Okay Bryan, I will."

Chiyuki was set back down on her feet and Bryan knelled down to her level like he did when they first meet in the Abbey. Tala came over and stood next to Bryan.

"Chi-chan, you know we love you as if you were our own daughter, right?" Tala started looking into her eyes.

"Of course Tala. And I love both of you too," she replied sweetly.

"And we only want the best for you Sweetie. So right now we need you to make a decision."

"What kind of decision?" she asked the men before her.

"You see, Tala and I still feel really bad about what we did to you're dad and keeping you here with us, as much as we love having you here, almost feels wrong...no that's not right but I don't know how else to say it. Wolf some help?"

Tala now knelled down too and took Chiyuki's hand again. "Chi what Bryan means to say is that we don't want to keep you here if you don't want to be here. We don't know if you have other family in the world or not, but if you want to go out there and take a look for anyone, you're free to do that."

"What if there is no one out there?" she asked trying to hold in the tears.

"You'll always have a home here," Bryan answered without missing a beat. "We'll always love you like our daughter. We just want you to have this chance to find other family. We'd hate for you to miss a chance like this and have regrets later. Both Tala and I regret not looking for out family after getting free from the Abbey, we don't want you to have the same regrets. Do you understand this?"

The girl took a moment to think it all over before she nodded her head. "Yes, I think so. Is it alright if I think this over on my own?"

"Of course you can Sweetie," Tala answered. "Take all the time you want to."

The girl nodded. "Thank you Tala. You too Bryan. Now can I go back to the others?"

"Go on kiddo." Bryan hugged her again before she ran from the room to join the other kids down the hall.

Tala watched her go. "Are we doing the right thing?"

"Yeah Wolf. And no matter what we'll always be here for her."

"You're right. I just want her to be as happy as she can."

* * *

><p><strong>Chiyuki:<strong> So this concludes chapter 1 of my story. Please review it and make Lirin happy. And also chapter 2 will be out shortly. That is a promise from me to all of you readers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lirin:** Okay so its been over a month since chapter 1 first went up. I'm sorry everyone who bothered to read it. I had planned on posting this the following week but got caught up in school and life that it slipped my mind. But with my finals quickly approaching and most school work done I hope that wont be the case from now on.

**Chiyuki: **I'd like to personally thank Beywriter for being our sole reviewer right now. He's at least made me happy for sending one.

**Lirin: **So yeah...Beyblade and it's characters not mine...I don't get money for this...um here's chapter 2.

**Chiyuki: **Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh My Kittens 2 Lost Chapters<strong>

**Chiyuki's Days**

**Chapter 2**

The next day Chiyuki still have not given Tala and Bryan an answer. However they were making preparation should the girl say yes to this offer. They wanted everything to be ready and go smoothly for her. And so with that being the case they have found themselves at Tyson's dojo looking for the younger Mr. Granger.

Bryan knocked on the door as they waited for someone to respond.

"Which little dudes are here?" Gramps called from inside. "You should know this door is always opened to you all."

Tala and Bryan passed a look to each other. They had hoped that Gramps would not be here.

"Hello Mr. Granger," Tala called as he entered the building and took off his shoes. Bryan also slipped his shoes off.

They were making their way across the dojo floor when out of no where Grandpa Granger let out a battle cry and jumped upon the boys with his Kendo sword.

"Dodge," Bryan called and rolled left. Tala moved right avoiding the attack and giving them the advantage.

"Good," Gramps said looking back and forth between them. "Divide and conquer is always a good strategy to use. Glad you boys are still on your toes. Now if only my grandson would keep up with his training. Tyson could stand to take a few lessons from you."

"Uh thanks." Neither Tala or Bryan were sure how to respond to the old man. They were just going to use the smile and nod method and hope it was enough to please the elder.

"So what brings you boys here without the other little dudes that aren't so little anymore?"

Again Tala and Bryan passed a look to each other. Both wondering why Gramps could not talk like an ordinary old man.

"We're here to see your son sir," Bryan responded. "Is he around."

"Sure is. He should be reading the paper out back. You boys know the way so have at it. Then when you're done you can come back here and we can finish this battle."

"Uh sure," Tala said uneasily as he and Bryan left. They had no plan to cut though here again on their way out. They'd only have to use the door to get their shoes and that was it.

**XxXxXx**

Bruce was right where the elder Granger had said he would be. He sat at the edge of the deck allowing his feet to touch the ground as he read the morning paper and enjoyed a cup of steaming coffee.

"Excuse me sir," Tala said approaching the man.

Bruce looked up to see the two boys and smiled at them. "Tala, Bryan, it's nice to see you boys again. What can I do for you?"

"We have a favor to ask."

"Alright. What is it?"

"We heard Tyson mention that you're soon returning to Russia for another dig. Is that true?"

Bruce examined both boys with his dark blue eyes that matched his son's. The boys were unreadable, just like how the Abbey taught them to be.

"I am. What does that have to do with anything?" he asked suspiciously.

"Sir would it be possible for you to bring Chiyuki with you? We want to give her the chance to find her true family so she wont have any regrets about it later in life," Bryan explained.

Bruce nodded. He knew exactly where the boys were coming from and had respect for what they were doing.

"I'm sorry boys, but I'll be at the site most of the time. I wont be able to watch her or bring her anywhere. I don't think it's a good idea for her to come with me."

Tala frowned. He was hoping this would work. It was going to be their easiest option.

"Tala, Bryan," they turned to see Hiro standing in the door to the living room. "I heard what you told dad. I'm going with him, but I wont be needed as much as he will. If you want I could accompany Chiyuki."

"Are you sure it wont be a bother?" Tala quickly asked.

"Wont be much of one. Sure I'll have to be at the site for a little bit of the time, but when I'm not there I could help her do research on her family and track them down if there are any."

Words couldn't express how happy Tala and Bryan both were at this very moment. If Chiyuki wanted to go they had someone reliable to be with her. She'd be safe with Hiro.

"Thank you Hiro. We'll tell Chiyuki tonight."

"Sure."

After getting a little more information everyone said goodbyes and Tala and Bryan walked around the outside to the front. Bryan then went to fetch their shoes and hopefully avoid dealing with Gramps again.

"Hey dudes, aren't we going to finish this fight?" he called when he saw Bryan getting the shoes.

"Sorry Mr. Granger, we'll have to do a rain check." Bryan grabbed their shoes and ran before the old man could do anything else.

**XxXxXx**

Chiyuki had just finished getting ready for bed and brushed her teeth when she went to Tala and Bryan's room. She always went there to say goodnight to them and Akemi.

Throughout the day she had thought hard about what Tala and Bryan had said the day before. She did love living here with everyone, but at times she got the feeling that some of them were a little scared of her. And she did sometimes wonder of her parents' families.

It was hard to decided, but she finally had an answer for them.

Lightly she knocked on their door.

"Come in," she heard Tala say over Akemi's cries.

She opened the door and slipped in. Tala and Bryan both smiled to her. "I-i have an answer," she was uncertain if what she was about to say was right, but she believed it was.

"Come here kiddo," Bryan said and patted the spot next to him on the bed.

Chi crawled up there and onto Bryan's lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

"So what are you going to do?" Tala asked walking Akemi around to quiet her for the night.

"I think I want to go. Momma was really kind so I think her parents will be too. And I want to know more about my papa." Tala and Bryan both flinched. "I know you've said he was mean, but to me he was also kind."

"We understand kid. We wish you luck on you're journey," Bryan said and kissed her head.

"There's more. I only want to meet these people to know more about where I come from. But I still want to be able to call here, with you, my home. I want to be Akemi's older sister still."

The Wolf stopped walking as a few tears dripped from his eyes. "Chi-chan, you're wiser then your years. We'd be happy to have you still call this home and us your family."

"So what I've decided is alright?"

"As long as you're happy kid, it's perfect," the Falcon said and kissed her head again. "Now it's bedtime for you. We'll talk more about this later."

"Okay Bryan. Good night." Chiyuki got up and kissed Bryan's cheek and turned towards Tala who was now standing at the foot of the bed. "Good night Akemi chan. Sweet dreams." She kissed her 'sister' on the forehead and then looked up to Tala. "Night Tala." Again she leaned up to be able to kiss Tala's cheek.

"Night Sweetie." Tala gave her a one arm hug and kissed her light purple hair. "See you in the morning."

"Yes. Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>Lirin:<strong> Well that concludes this chapter. And I have got to say that Chiyuki-chan is so cute and sweet. I really do love her.

**Chiyuki:** Everyone thank you for taking the time to read this. And if it's not too much to ask, please leave a review with your thoughts so far. Thank you very much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lirin:** So it seems that I have forgotten about this once as well after posting the first 2 chapters. Sorry about that.

**Chiyuki:** I'm also sorry. Especially to Beywriter since he's been kind enough to review.

**Hiro:** Lirin doesn't own Beyblade or most the characters. She also doesn't make any money from this or her other stories.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh My Kittens 2 Lost Chapters<strong>

**Chiyuki's Days**

**Chapter 3**

Chiyuki had a week to prepare for her trip. She was looking forward to it, though she was going to greatly miss Bryan, Tala, Akemi and all the others.

Tala made sure she packed warm cloths. He didn't want her getting sick on this very important trip of her. He was being a true mother hen fussing over his girl during this time. Anything she could need he made sure she had it.

As the days dwindled down Chiyuki found herself getting really nervous about this. She wondered if her grandparents would like her...or if they were still alive. The second thought made her sad and she tried not to focus on it much.

On the night before her trip she was doing her usually nightly ritual, she changed her cloths, brushed and braided her hair then brushed her teeth. When that was done when went to Tala and Bryan's room. The door was opened tonight so she walked right in.

"I came to say goodnight."

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Bryan asked smiling as he went to pick her up and hug her.

"Yes, but I'm nervous too Bryan. What if the people we find don't like me?"

"That's not possible," Tala chimed in. "You're too cute and charming not to be liked. And if they don't like you then something is wrong with them not you."

Chiyuki laughed. Tala had a way of making her feel better about anything. "Thanks Tala, I feel better now."

"Sure thing Sweetie."

"Hey Chi-chan, we've been thinking, do you want to spend the night in here with us?"

Chiyuki turned to Bryan with her ruby eyes sparkling like true gems. "Could I really? I've been so nervous I don't know if I could sleep in my own bed tonight."

"Sure kiddo. We're going to be missing you while you're away and want to spend as much time with you as we can tonight," Bryan explained.

"Oh thank you so much. I have to go get Barks and Squawks."

After she ran from the room Tala and Bryan burst out laughing. Those were the names she had give into her plush Wolborg and Falborg. They were also the only ones she kept on her bed the whole time.

Minutes later she was back and had the two animals tight in her arms. Bryan pulled back the covered and allowed her to crawl into the big bed before he did. Tala put a sleeping Akemi into her crib and switched the light off from the wall before he joined his family in the bed.

"Good night Chiyuki," the red head said and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Tala." She rolled over and hugged him, crushing the plush Falborg in the process.

"Sweet dreams kid," Bryan told her and gave her a kiss on the check.

"Night Bryan." She rolled over to give him a hug too, this time rolling over Wolborg.

Bryan and Tala also said their good nights to each other and trapped the small girl in the middle of them as the each reached their arms out to hold the other. It was a classic family moment worthy of being captured on film for all times.

**XxXxXx**

Tala drove to the airport in the morning. Bryan was sitting with the girls trying to keep Akemi from crying all the way. She must have known that Chiyuki was leaving today.

"Please don't cry," Chiyuki told the infant she considered a sister. "I'll be back before you know it. I promise."

Akemi only cried louder. She didn't like that her friend would be going on a trip without her.

"Ake, it's alright," Bryan told her. "Chi-chan promises to return. And you'll still have your other friends at the house to play with. Especially Susumu."

Hearing the boy's name Akemi quieted a little and the other three relaxed a bit. When all else failed with her mention Susu. It was a sure fire way to quiet her.

"That a girl Akemi."

"We're here," Tala announced as he turned into the road that lead to the parking garage. "Chiyuki are you sure you've got everything you need?"

"Yes Tala," she replied with a sigh. All morning he was asking that and she was getting bored of answering it. "Please stop asking me that."

"Alright. But if you get there and find you're missing something call us as we'll send it out. Or you can call if you're missing home."

"I'll call every day Tala."

"Don't tell him that. He wont leave the phone," Bryan warned her and they all had a good laugh.

Tala found a parking space for the car and parked the car. Now they only had a few precious moments with Chiyuki before she had to go though security with Hiro.

Bryan pulled her luggage out of the back while Tala got Akemi settled in her small stroller. When everyone was set they locked the car and wondered towards the elevators that would lead them towards the main building.

The walk was quiet. Even Akemi had stopped crying for this. The group was all too sad to try and make small conversation with each other. It wasn't until Hiro and Bruce were with them that conversation started.

"Good morning boys and girls," Bruce said. "How is everyone this morning?"

Tala mentally rolled his eyes. They were all miserable with Chiyuki going off and unsure of when she would be returning.

"We're fine," Bryan said. "How are you?"

Hiro nodded to say he was good and Bruce did the same.

"Chiyuki, are you ready for the trip?"

"Yes Mr. Granger," she answered. "Thank you for allowing me to be coming with you. It means a lot to me that I have this chance to find my parents' families."

"Thank my boy for that. If he wasn't coming with us then neither would you."

"Oh..ah thank you." She directed the comment to Hiro. And he smiled at her. He found it hard to believe that she was the daughter of Boris since he heard the horror stories Tyson had told him about the man.

They stopped before getting to the security gates. This was the last chance Tala and Bryan had a chance to say goodbye to her.

Bryan found himself kneeling next to her and taking her in his arms. "You behave for Hiro. Do as he tells you."

"I will Bryan."

"And make sure to take care of yourself. You can call us at any time for anything. The cell phone we gave you as our numbers and the house number in it along with Rei and Kai's."

"I know Bryan. You told me all this before. I promise I'll be alright."

"I know you will. I just worry about you kiddo."

"I'll miss you Bryan," she said finally crying.

Those four word from that small girl had the once cold blader crying without shame. "I'll miss you too kid." He released her so the already crying Tala could have his final farewell.

"Bye Chi-chan," the Wolf said holding her tight. "I know Bryan said this, but please take care. We don't want a call saying your hurt."

"You wont get that call. I'll be alright. Hiro will look after me."

Tala raised his eyes up to see the younger Granger man nodding. "Metal Driger and I will have her back. No harm will come to her."

"We're going to hold you to that Granger," Bryan growled. "She has become our precious daughter and we'll never forgive you if anything happens."

"But if you need us we'll gladly go out there. Just call."

"Yes, I will Tala."

Chiyuki wiggled out of the Wolf's arms and went over the to stroller where she hugged Akemi. "Bye Ake-chan. I love you."

She released the infant and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm ready now. Please can we go before I change my mind about this?"

"Sure little Angel," Bruce told her and held his hand out for her to take.

"Bye Bryan, Tala," Chiyuki called over her shoulder and waved to them. Tala and Bryan returned the wave as she walked way from them between the two Grangers.

"Let's stay until the plane departs," Tala suggested.

"You read my mind Wolf."


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh My Kittens 2 Lost Chapters**

**Chiyuki's Days**

**Chapter 4**

Days passed after arriving in Russia. Chiyuki had to spend the beginning days at the site with Hiro and his father as they got updated on the excavation. She found the place to be very dull since she wasn't allowed to do much. And at all times someone had to be watching over her there.

But as boring as it was, she had enough time to read the books she had brought, and study the Russian dictionary to refresh her memory on her native language When she wasn't doing that she wondered about the possible people she would meet. It was making her extremely nervous again.

"There you are Chiyuki." Hiro had found her sitting on a bench in their camp. "I've been looking for you."

"Sorry Hiro," she put down her book to address him. "What can I do for you?"

The man quickly shook his head. "You always ask that. You don't need to worry about anything. I just wanted to tell you that tonight is our last night here before returning to Moscow and beginning your search."

"Really? I can't wait to get out of here."

"I'm sorry if this bored you. But I did need to get updated on everything."

"I understand Hiro. This was important to you and I was only an added burden on your own journey. I owe you very much for helping me with this."

"Tala and Bryan owe me for this. Not you. Now get some rest, tomorrow morning will come earlier then you think it will."

"Alright. Night Hiro." Chiyuki gathered her books and went to the camper she had been sleeping in the past few days. Inside she gathered her things together and prepared for the next morning.

**XxXxXx**

Hiro woke Chiyuki up the next morning. She still felt tired since she got little sleep the previous night. After her things were packed she tried to sleep, but the prospect of meeting her family soon was too exciting to get rest.

"Sleep in the car kid. I'll wake you when we get into town."

She yawned covering her mouth to be polite. "I'm not sure I can. I'm too excited and nervous to think about sleep. I hope my family will like me."

"When we find them I'm sure they will," Hiro reassured her with a small smile. "But you need sleep. We've got a long ride so use it to your advantage."

"Okay," she yawned again.

Hiro loaded up the jeep while Chiyuki got comfortable in the back seat. When he got in and check on her, she was sleeping again. Hiro smiled at her before righting himself in the car and starting it.

**XxXxXx**

Hiro stopped the jeep outside the gates to the abandoned Abbey. Parts of it were crumbling from age and the weeds were in control of the grounds. Despite the day time hour he wondered if coming here was a good idea.

In the back Chiyuki stirred awaking up. "Are we there?"

"Yeah, we're here. Are you sure this is the place you want to start? Wouldn't a library or somewhere else be safer?"

"This is were I want to being Hiro. This was my home for as long as I can remember. Momma and Papa raised me here. I know where to go."

"Then you can lead us. But you're to hold my hand and not let go of it. This place doesn't look as safe as it used to be."

"Alright. Bring the flashlight. It will be dark inside."

Now Hiro could see the Boris in her. She was stubborn and had an air of confidence when she was certain of something. But unlike her father she didn't snap or threaten. That must have been her mother's teaching.

Chiyuki pushed the broken doors opened. They groaned on their remaining hinges and send an eerie echo through the halls. In Hiro's younger days he would have gotten scared and reacted to the noise, he was surprised that Chiyuki acted as if it were nothing.

"This way," she said tugged Hiro to the right side of the stairs. "Papa showed me this passage a few years ago. He told me never to go into the main building."

Hiro shined the light on the wall and saw nothing. But Chiyuki walked right up to it and pressed several bricks until one of them activated a mechanism sliding a part of the wall revealing a hidden passage.

Shining the light down there Hiro saw a dusty cobwebby passage. It hadn't been used in years.

"Be careful Chiyuki. This doesn't look all that safe. Don't let my hand go."

"I wont let go."

Together they journeyed down the hall. Hiro cleared the way with his hand so they didn't get covered with the webs. Chiyuki kept her eyes on the left wall looking for something. Beyond the mid point she stopped.

"I think this is the spot. There should be another door here going to papa's office. If we keep walking we'll get to the rooms momma and I had. Help me look for the switch."

They hit bricks until one sunk in and opened the hidden door to an office. This room, like the hall, was dusty and covered with cobwebs. There was no window to the room. In the center was a simple desk and chair. The desk had the only light for the room. Around the walls were a few bookshelves filled to the brim and some picture frames on top of them.

Hiro's curiosity got the better of him and he dusted off one of the pictures. It was of Chiyuki as a baby. She was laying in a white crib smiling up at the camera. The next one had her a few years older sitting on a woman's lap as they swung on a swing.

Meanwhile Chiyuki went to the desk. She felt something calling her to it.

As she had done so many times before, she crawled onto the seat and stared at the desk. Before Bryan found her, she would come and sit here for hours waiting for her dad to return to her. She tried to keep the place clean for him.

Her ruby eyes scanned over the desk. Even though she had sat there before, something felt different about it today. She felt as if her father were sitting there and she was on his lap.

Taking great caution, Chiyuki reached out and opened the middle draw of the desk. At first it would not budge, but with an extra hard tug it slid out.

"Chiyuki what are you doing?" Hiro asked when he heard the draw open.

"Something is in here. It was papa's treasure. I just know it."

Hiro held up the light over the desk giving Chiyuki better visibility as she searched. She pulled out old papers that had yellowed over time and some were crumbling as she moved them.

The draw was just about empty when she hit the back of it and a part of it swung out hitting her hand.

"Ouch," she retreated from the deck and held her hand up to the light. It was lightly scratched with a few blood drops. Nothing serious though.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Something opened in there. Hiro can you shine the light inside the draw please?"

Complying he moved so he too could see inside. Sure enough there was a small compartment built into the draw. It was so well done that unless you were looking for it you wouldn't be able to find it.

"What's this?" Chiyuki asked as she reached in and pulled something out. When she pulled her hand out again she held a large style beyblade.

It was very old looking and like everything else dust covered it except where her fingers had touched it.

"I've never seen a beyblade like that," Hiro admitted leaning down to get a better look at it.

"This was papa's. I saw it only once before. He said that if anything were to happen, this would protect me. But I never saw it again."

She worked on dusting it off with her sleeve. When she was done it was revealed to be a bronze color and the center bit had a picture of a small person with wings.

"Hiro when we get out of here can I spin this? I'd like to see if it still works.

"I guess that will be alright. I'll let you use my launcher, it's in the jeep."

"I wont need it I think." Again she reached into the desk and pulled out an equally old launcher and rip cord. "Papa left it all here for me to find. I don't think we'll find anything else here. Momma didn't keep much in our space. But I would like the pictures too. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. They are technically your's now. I'll carry them for you."

Hiro gathered all the pictures up and then took Chiyuki's hand. She held the flashlight and led them back to the entry hall. She gave the room one last look over before leaving it all behind.

This was going to be the very last time she ever saw this place. It made her sad, but she was very happy to have her father's treasure he kept from his own childhood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh My Kittens 2 Lost Chapters**

**Chiyuki's Days**

**Chapter 5**

Hiro drove back to the main area of the city. Chiyuki had agree to get the blade cleaned out before she spun it. SO as Hiro drove she sat in the back and examined it closely. She had taken it apart a few times and got it back together. From what she could tell it was like any other blade, but bigger and older.

"Are you ready to test your new blade?" Hiro asked as he stopped outside a small hobby shop.

"Yes," Chiyuki said grinning.

Hiro helped the girl out of the jeep and led her inside the store.

It was a small place with bey-parts on the walls along with action figures and collectible cards and other games.

No employee was insight so Hiro hit the bell on the counter. Chiyuki was showing her anxiousness and bouncing softly on her feet and fiddled with the beyblade.

Less then a minute later a girl with long flowing blond hair and green eyes stepped out from the back. She quickly sized up her costumers before approaching them.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" she spoke in a soft Japanese that sounded uncertain coming from her.

Hiro smiled warmly at her. "Can you clean out this blade?" He indicated what Chiyuki was holding.

"I'm not sure. May I take a better look at it?"

Chiyuki eyed her father's treasure and the girl asking for it. She had just found this and didn't want to give it over. But Hiro told her she would have to to get it cleaned. Hesitantly she reached towards the woman holding out the blade.

"Please be careful with it. It was my papa's."

The woman smiled. "I'll take extra good care of it then."

Everyone was quiet as the employee examined the blade. Hiro wondered over to the new parts to take a look at them to see if he could update his Metal Driger at all. Chiyuki refused to move from her spot. She wasn't fully trusting of the person holding her blade.

"Hm..." the woman narrowed her eyes at the blade. "This isn't good."

"What's wrong with it?" Chiyuki asked scared.

The woman looked away from the blade. "I'm afraid this blade has seen better days. Part of it are too rusted to give it a proper cleaning. You're going to need a new one. Honestly I'd say this come from when Beyblading first started, the original blades never lasted long especially when the weather was bad."

"I see," Chi was looking down at the floor trying not to cry.

"Can she spin it at least once? It was a memento from her father."

"That should be alright. But I wouldn't spin it more then that. It could fall apart with the excessive use."

"Thanks."

"Come with me. We have a dish outside for tests."

"So we never got your name," Hiro said as they made their way out back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's Eva. My boss really hounds me about wearing my name tag, but its so easy to forget at home. So here's our dish enjoy." Eva handed Chiyuki back the blade and stepped back for the girl to approach the dish.

Chiyuki was shaking as she stepped forward. This was the first time she ever launched a beyblade. And because it was Boris's made her even more nervous about it.

Hiro noticed then and place his hands over her shoulder. "You can do this kid. If you miss you just reset and try again. Don't be scared."

She let out a short laughed. "Bryan and Tala would tell me the same thing. So that's what I'll do. I wont be scared."

Chiyuki took a deep calming breath and stepped away from Hiro's hands. She locked her ruby eyes on the dish and raised the launcher. Now was the time.

A quick pull on the rip cord had the beyblade spinning in the air. It was a good release for a newbie. It landed in the dish with a clank and continued to spin.

"Are you sure you're new at this?" Eva asked. "It looks like you've done this before."

"No, I'm new. But I've watched Bryan and Tala and the others before. I've learned from that. I'm sure if my papa was still here he would have taught me too."

When Chiyuki's thoughts went to her dad something happened with the blade. It was surrounded by a bright yellow light that slowly had the world around them fading to nothing.

"What's going on?" Eva asked scared. She'd never seen the power of a bit beast in person before. 

"I'd guess its the bit beast. Stay together," Hiro said and grabbed Chiyuki's left shoulder again. He felt Eva grab his right hand.

"Papa?" Chiyuki called out into the light.

"What was that?" The trio heard a gruff voice of a man. "It wasn't a launch."

They turned around to see a tall man with very dark purple hair standing over a child. The boy was shaking so hard that his launcher dropped from his hand. It was the same one that Chiyuki was holding.

"I-i'm sorry father. I'm trying."

"It doesn't seem that way. This is something you should have mastered by now. You disappointment. I don't even want to call you my son."

They say the man striking the boy before the image changed.

This new one had the same boy but he was older now. Early teens at most. His face was covered with small cuts and his eyes were cold. He was holding up his launcher again readying to battle another kid. Off to the side was the same old man as from the first vision.

"Show him no mercy Boris. Strike with the intent to hurt."

"Yes father. As you command I will obey."

The other boy shook. "Boris isn't this just a friendly game? It's not like we're competing for a title match or anything."

"Any Beyblade match is a competition. There's nothing friendly about a game of power and skills. It's only win or loose."

The old man counted them in and the boys released their blades. The other kid's fear prevented him from preforming as well as he usual did. Boris had the kid knocked out of the dish within a minute and the blade ended up slicing the boy across his eye. Again the scene faded.

"Well that explains a lot about Boris. His father corrupted him when he was a small boy," Hiro said as they waited for what was to happen next.

When more images appeared it was of a graveyard scene. Boris was staring down at the grave with a woman at his side. She resembled the woman Hiro saw in the photos in that hidden office. Her reached out and held Boris's.

"Its been a long while since you came here." Her voice was soft and soothing, like a singer. "Why have you come here?"

"Voltaire contacted me again. He wants me to open that training ground."

The woman looked shocked. "Will you?"

"It will provide us with money. I'll be able to support you and our child."

"Boris I told you not to worry about that. My singing career will be enough to hold us over. Even without my parents help getting jobs I can still do it."

Boris took her hands. "My love, it shouldn't be up to you to support us. I want you to relax and take care of yourself and the baby. I'm the man and should be the provider. Just trust me on this."

"I do trust you Boris. It's that Voltaire that I do not trust. But if you believe this is the right thing to do then I will follow you."

"I love you," he whispered before leaning down and kissing the woman.

"I love you too," she replied before the scene faded.

The next scene appeared right away. It was a few months before the last one. Boris was sitting on a park bench with the woman and holding her hands.

"Natalia, what's the matter my love?"

"Oh Bo-Bo," she cried leaning into him. "It's horrible."

"Talia what's horrible?"

"M-my parents, they discovered I'm expecting. They...they have disowned me. And wish nothing to do with our child."

Boris immediately wrapped the woman in his arms before the scene faded and the world returned to normal.

Chiyuki fell to her knees crying. Both Hiro and Eva were speechless as they started blankly at where the images had been. The blade slowed its spinning and quickly stopped.

"W-what just happened?" Eva asked breaking the silence beyond the little girl's crying.

"Venturing a guess, that bitbeast has the power of vision. A unique ability to show a person's past. But I never thought it was still in existence."


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh My Kittens 2 Lost Chapters**

**Chiyuki's Days**

**Chapter 6**

Chiyuki fell to her knees crying. Both Hiro and Eva were speechless as they stared blankly at where the images had been. The blade slowed its spinning and quickly stopped.

"W-what just happened?" Eva asked breaking the silence beyond the little girl's crying.

"Venturing a guess, that bitbeast has the power of vision. A unique ability to show a person's past. But I never thought it was still in existence."

"P-papa...m-momma..."

Hiro went over to the girl and picked her up holding her tightly. He used to do the same with his little brother when they were younger and he wanted their mother. He rubbed her hair too.

"It's alright Chi, those were just images."

"Of my papa and momma. Momma's parents don't want me. And papa's papa was mean and died. I have no one."

"That's not exactly right, Chiyuki. There's still Boris's mother we don't know about. Or if your parents had any siblings. And thinking of that time line, the child your mother was carrying couldn't have been you. The Abbey had been around longer then you've been born. You might have a bother or sister out there. Keep hope kid."

She snuffled and wiped the tears away. "Do you really think that?"

"I do kid."

"Maybe if I spin again we'll have more images of the past. Is that okay?"

"Do what you want to," Hiro told her and placed her back on her feet.

"Wait," Eva said stopping Chiyuki from picking the blade up and reloading it. "That blade wont hold up much for a second launch. Let me get you another one and we can switch the bit chip over. If Hiro's right then the memories are from the beast within and not from the blade itself."

Chiyuki studied it. The first spin seemed to have done some damage. It felt looser and closer to falling apart. Another spin could be enough to destroy her father's treasure.

"I guess we can try that. I don't want papa's blade destroyed."

"I'll be right back then. Just hold on."

Eva disappeared inside the store to find another blade. One that was much more modern then that ancient one out there. When she returned she held out a much smaller silver blade and launcher for it.

"Here, this is one of the new models the store started to carry. It's lighter so the launch you did before will have it spinning longer. Do you want to switch the bit chip?"

Carefully Chiyuki removed the bit chip from the old blade and pressed it into the silver one. It glowed with power as it was pressed down and her hand covered it. Behind her Hiro was grinning. A kid just received their own bit beast.

"Just like last time," Chiyuki said to herself and prepared for launching. Exhaling slowly she pulled the ripcord hard and let the blade fly.

When it landed in the dish the blade glowed and a yellow beam emerged. It was different then the first time. This time the area was not engulfed with light. It stood as a tower opening the gate from this world to another allowing something to pass though.

Chiyuki stood stunned as a small creature appeared in the light before the tower vanished. When it was gone a small fairy tinted yellow with double wings flew before her.

"Wha...?"

"Shh," Hiro warned Eva. He recognized this as a pact between blader and partner. Outsiders had no right to interfere with it.

The fairy looked around. He was confused. "Where's Boris?" he asked. "Who are you? Why did you wake me up?"

Chiyuki stepped closer to it. "Boris isn't here. He died a few years ago. My name is Chiyuki Balkov, his daughter. He once told me that his beyblade would protect me. Is that true?"

The fairy looked at her. He could tell she had Boris's hair and his eyes. But she resembled her mother more. He had no reason to doubt her story.

"My name is Grimm, the fairy of time and keeper of dust. If Boris said I am to protect you then I will Chiyuki."

"Thank you Grimm. Since you are a gift from my father I will treasure you above all else."

"My master once said to trust the next person to spin my blade, since that person was you I agree to be you partner. No battle will you face alone."

"Is that also why we saw my father's past? Can you show us more of it since you are a keeper of time?"

Grimm frowned at the girl. "Yes that was why you were shown those memories. Boris told me to reveal only those few. Regrettable I have no others I can reveal."

"Oh..." Sadness filled her once more.

"Grimm," Hiro now spoke up, "even though you can't show us more, could you answer some questions?"

The fairy flew over to the man. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hiro Granger. I'm here to watch Chiyuki as a guardian for now. Her true guardians are Tala and Bryan of the Demolition Boys. And the woman here is Eva, she works at this hobby store."

"Chiyuki, I will answer anything you have to ask, providing it is within my power." Grimm didn't like Hiro much and flew back to the small girl. "What does your mind seek to know."

"I'd like to know if I have other family, and where to find them?"

He flew around some more. "Other family yes. Where to find them I do not know. I was hidden away for so long I do not know what has happened to them."

"Who are they?" she asked excitedly.

"One would be an uncle, Boris's brother. But he disappeared long before I was confined. The other would be your older brother. A boy named Alexander. He was a child of the Abbey and I know no more."

"Is there anyone from my mother's family?"

"I do not know. I only knew of your mother and about her parents."

"Oh I see. Grimm, do you know my uncle's name. I'd like to try and track him and my brother down."

"Boris never referred to his brother by name. You're best bet would be to check the family tree, or a place that would hold records like that."

"Thank you Grimm, you've provided much help."

"I am glad Chiyuki. Call upon me when you need."

"I will Grimm. Thank you again for your help."

The small fairy disappeared and the blade stopped spinning. Chiyuki went to pick it up and study it more closely.

"How much will this be?"

Eva blinked realizing that she was being spoken too. "Ah um, it's on the house," she finally replied. "I've never seen anything like that before. So that's the payment for the blade."

"Are you sure about that?" Hiro asked stunned. "We can afford to actually pay for it."

Eva shook her head. "No I'm sure. Chiyuki I'm glad you have a bit beast. And I wish you luck looking for you're family."

"Thank you Eva. I'll take real good care of this blade and papa's, and whenever I come back to Moscow I'll have Tala and Bryan bring me here."

"That sounds like a good plan." Eva lead them back inside. "Is there anything else you need help with from here today."

"I think we're all set." Hiro looked down to Chiyuki and she nodded. "It was a pleasure meeting you Eva. Thank you for all your help."

"Any time. Bye."

Chiyuki and Hiro left the store and got back into the jeep. After a long day they went to their hotel to rest. Tomorrow they would check out the library to see if they could find anything on her family. Maybe get some more help from Grimm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh My Kittens 2 Lost Chapters**

**Chiyuki's Days**

**Chapter 7**

Hiro kept to his word about watching and taking Chiyuki anywhere she needed to be. But even with all this hard work they had very little progress to show for it.

Alexander had disappeared after the Abbey was shut down. And Boris's brother had died in a war, or so claimed the reports the girl was able to find.

Boris's mother had also died, but many years ago when Boris on not even a year old.

Chiyuki soon realized that her's father's family was only going to be a dead end. So she would try her mother's side.

Regrettably this search did not go much better. Her mother had been an only child and both her parents had died on a car crush on their way to Natalia's final concert before going into a semi-retirement before giving birth.

Chiyuki was feeling down hearted about all of this. She had hoped that be able to find at least one living relative.

Hiro noticed this and worked on a plan. Behind the girl's back he did his own research and discovered where the four graves were.

Finally a few days before he had arranged a flight back to Japan, Hiro loaded Chiyuki up in the car and stopped at a small floral shop for some flowers.

"Hiro where are we going today?"

"I've got a little surprise planned for today. Just sit back and relax."

She looked suspiciously at him. She couldn't figure out what he was planning. But whatever it was it was leading them away from Moscow again, so she thought they were going back to the site. But the flowers didn't make sense if they were going there.

**XxXxXx**

Hiro checked his map. He was getting closer to the first location marked on it. It was a small village with a cemetery, the very cemetery that Natalia's parents were buried in. Hiro was taking today to bring Chiyuki to her grandparents. Even though they were gone this would give her a chance to kind of meet them.

By the time Hiro parked outside the cemetery, Chiyuki had fallen asleep from the ride. Her head was resting against the window and her mouth was slightly opened. She really did remind him of Tyson at times and that made him happy to have offered to watch her. He decided that when he returned to Japan he'd spend more time with Tyson and Max.

"Hey, Chiyuki. Wake up." He leaned in back and light shook her.

She groaned softly. "Huh where?" she asked rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Get out and I'll show you," he told her with a warm smile.

"Okay." She undid her seat belt and jumped out of the car. When her boots hit the ground she noticed a small graveyard in front of here. "Hiro?"

He came over to stand next to her. He was holding some of the flowers they picked up earlier. "Don't be scared. I did some of my own research and found out that this is where your mother's parents are buried. When my brother was little he liked to visit our mom and give her flowers. I thought you might want to do the same even though you never got to meet them they're still you're family."

"But they didn't want momma or the baby after she got pregnant."

"I bet those were words said out of fear. If they got to know you and your brother they would have loved you. But if you don't want to do this we don't have to."

Ruby eyes looked into the cemetery. Her mind wondered to when he momma would talk about her parents. And that they were nice people. At least that's what she thought she remembered about them.

"We can go. Momma would have wanted me to."

Together they walked the rows of grave markers looked for the ones belonging to Chiyuki's grandparents. Even though it was small it still took them some time to find them. Many of the stone were weather worn and the writing on the difficult to read. Eventually Chiyuki stopped by a larger family stone.

"Hiro, it's this one. It's the name you told me to look for. And at the bottom are their names." She squinted to double check. "I really found them."

"Great. Say hi, tell them who you are. Let you're mind flow as to what to tell them."

"Is that the advice you gave your brother?"

Hiro grinned. "Yeah. He needed it back then. Now he just goes there and tells mom his worries. But he doesn't know that I know he does that."

"It's good advice. Um is it okay if I have a moment alone?"

"Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem. Here are the flowers. I'll be down the row when you're ready to leave."

Chiyuki took the flowers and went to sit by the graves. She sat in silence for a long while as she collected her thoughts on what to say.

"Uh, hi grandma and grandpa. I know you don't know who I am, and I really don't know you either, but your daughter, Natalia was my mother. She didn't talk about you much, but when she did, it was good things she said. I wish I had the chance to get to know you..."

Silence settled over the girl and she played with the flowers she was still holding. She didn't know what else to say to the spirits of people she didn't know.

"Um...," she continued to fiddle with the flowers. "Oh right. These are for you," she held the flower towards the grave marker. "My friend Hiro, the person with me today, got them. He used to do this a lot with his younger brother when they visited their mom. It something we have in common, mom is gone...but I guess you know that cause she's where you are now.

"I should probably be going. I don't want to take up too much of your time. And There are other people Hiro is taking me to visit. If you see momma, tell her I'll be seeing her later.

"Bye grandma and grandpa, enjoy the flowers."

She carefully placed the flowers on the on the ground before getting up and brushing her cloths off. Then she skipped down the way to Hiro. Once together again they went off to the next stop.

**XxXxXx**

The sun was sinking low in the sky by the time the duo reached the third and finally graveyard. It was back in Moscow and this was going to be the most important to Chiyuki. Inside this one was her mother and Boris, even though there's no body.

He saved the two roses for this spot and did more research so he knew exactly where the graves where.

"So this is momma and papa?" Chiyuki asked as they walked the rows of stones.

"Yeah. Are you okay with this? I know it's been a long day for you and if you want to wait for tomorrow we can."

"It's okay Hiro. We're here and I really wanna talk to momma and papa. I miss them."

Hiro only nodded. No words could express just how much a child missed their parent when they were Chiyuki's age or really any age. He had been there and he'd seen Tyson go though it as well. Really they both still miss their mother and sometimes wish they still had her for advice.

He took her right to the headstones of her parents. Her mothers had the image of a small angel along with Natalia's name birth day and approximate date of death. Next to that was the stone for Boris. It was also void of quotes. Hiro handed her the flowers again and allowed Chiyuki to be alone again.

"Hi momma, papa, it's me Chiyuki. I bet you're surprised I'm here. And you're probably wondering how I'm doing. Well I'm doing just fine. Bryan and Tala have taken me in and treat me as their daughter so I'm not alone. You don't have to worry about that. They make sure I have everything I need.

"Papa they said that you were a mean person, but I promise I'll only remember you as the loving papa you were to me. Doesn't that make you happy?"

Talking to these markers were much easier for her then the others today. Having known her parents, even for a short time helped.

"I know you probably can't hear me, but I really miss both of you...a lot. Living with Bryan and Tala, not to mention everyone else is great, but at times I miss the quiet of when it was only the three of us.

"Momma I miss your stories so much too. I loved when you let me sit on your lap while you brushed my hair and told me those fairy tales. Those are some of my favorite memories.

"Oh and papa, a few weeks ago I was in your office at the Abbey. I found Grimm. I hope you don't mind me holding on to him or spinning him.

"It was amazing when I spun him the first time. He showed me, Hiro and a really nice person images from your past. I got to know you better. I think, if its possible, I want to show them to Tala, Bryan and Kai so they can see what happened. That you're more then just the mean person they knew you as. But I bet it was only to help them. I can't image you being mean otherwise."

Chiyuki talked to them well after the sun went down. Before she was done she had begun to yawn and struggled to keep her eyes opened.

"I'm sorry momma and papa, but I'm really sleepy now. I'm going to go with Hiro now back to the hotel. I promise to come back some other time to visit you. Love and miss you both so much."

She blew kisses to the graves and placed the flowers over each marker. "Please continue to watch over me in the future," she said before walking off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh My Kittens 2 Lost Chapters**

**Chiyuki's Days**

**Chapter 8**

Chiyuki's time in Russia was over in the blink of an eye. Or so it felt to her. It seemed that just the day before she had found her father's old beyblade collecting dust in his desk and now today she and Hiro were boarding a plane for Japan. The World Championships were coming to an end and things were settling back at the house so Bryan had called Hiro to ask him to bring the girl home.

Chiyuki, on one hand, was sad to be leaving her birth country, but happy to be seeing all her other friends again.

It was a few hours before they had to check in for their flight so Hiro offered to take her for one last trip to her parents graves. She was thrilled for the visit.

Like on the previous days Hiro stopped his car and Chiyuki quickly opened the door and jumped out. Her feet swiftly carried her to the grave markers. Hiro stood back by the car and let the little girl have her time.

"Momma, papa, I'm going home today," she spoke softly. "Well not that being here with you isn't home, but well, I hope you know what I mean I'm not sure I get it. But Bryan and Tala are great stand ins for you. I do like living with them and Rei, Kai and their kids too. The house is always alive with noise.

"I'm going to miss you though. This has been the best part of coming to Russia, getting to talk to both of you again. It felt so much like when we lived at the Abbey. But papa I miss your hugs and momma's kisses. Nothing is ever going to make me forget those."

Suddenly she went silent and allowed tears to roll down her cheeks. Her mind was lost in happier memories of her parents while they were still a family. She remember them reading her bedtime stories and caring for her while she was ill. Even just sitting down together for a family dinner. All this and other memories she was going to cherish in her heart.

"I'm sorry momma and papa, I don't mean to be crying right now, it's just I miss you both so much. I want to go back to all our happy times together and stay there."

The wind choose that time to pick up a bit and it felt like it was a hand brushing against Chiyuki's cheek to wipe her tears away. Something Boris always did when she fell down and scrapped her knees.

"Papa are you trying to tell me not to be sad?" she asked sniffling. Again the wind brushed against her skin which she took as a yes to her question. "Okay, I'll try. I should probably be going now, Hiro is waiting. I don't know when I'll be coming back to Russia, but when I do I'll be sure to visit again.

"I love you momma. Love you too papa."

Chiyuki returned to the jeep after rubbing the tears away. She know that Hiro would know she was crying, but she didn't have to leave the tears on her face to prove it.

"Have a nice talk?" he asked as they got back in the car.

"Yes. Thank you for bringing me here before we left."

"Don't worry about it kid. Now are you ready to hit the airport and go home?"

"Yes."

Hiro didn't ask her anymore questions. Instead he watched her in the rear view mirror as she quietly stared out the window. It was obvious part of her wanted to stay here with her parents. He himself could remember times where he ran away from his home to be with his mother. But he couldn't stay with her there and Chiyuki couldn't either. She had loving people to return to.

**XxXxXx**

Bryan was pacing the length of the windows over looking the landing strips. He was waiting for Chiyuki and Hiro to arrive. He was alone right now since it was the middle of the night. That was fine with him too. Chiyuki had been gone for so long he wanted to be able to have her to himself for a few moments before having to share her with all the others.

In the distance he saw a plane descending onto the runway. The loud speakers announcing the flight was Russia was arriving. Bryan allowed a smile to grace his face. It was only going to be minutes now before Chiyuki would be in his arms.

Bryan went back to walking. Anxiety fueled his movements. He was dying to see Chiyuki again and this short wait was tortures to him.

**XxXxXx**

Chiyuki's head was pressed to the window as she slept. The plane's landing was smooth enough it did not stir her from her sleep. Hiro realized there was no way she'd be able to wake up enough at this time to walk, so he slung both their bags on his back before carefully reaching over to get the girl. Only briefly did her eyes open when he lifted her from the seat and settled her in his arms to carry. She wrapped her arms around his neck and used his shoulder as a pillow.

Hiro felt a bit awkward walking the halls like this. His bag was fine where it was, but Chiyuki's kept slipped down his arm and the strap threaten to tangle itself in his legs. It was difficult to shift that back into place while not waking the girl. A good portion of the trip he wondered if letting her sleep was worth the aggravation.

Thankfully it wasn't long before he spotted Bryan pacing by the windows. His back was towards them but his unmistakable lilac hair stood out in the mostly deserted place.

When Bryan turned around to walk back he spotted a man carrying a child with long purple hair. Instead of looking pleased to see them, Bryan had on a mask of anger and he stopped and waited for Hiro to approach him with his arms crossed over his chest.

As the elder Granger approached he nodded his head, "Bryan."

"Hn."

Hiro was taken aback by the very short greeting. It was what Kai did before Rei softened him up. He thought that all the Abbey group had grown out of that.

"Good to see you too." No one could deny the sarcasm in Hiro's tone as he glared down at the Russian.

All of a sudden Bryan smirked. "You kept away far too long. Everyone's been missing her so much."

"She's been missing everyone too, but she can tell you that later."

"Can I take her?" Bryan asked reaching out for her.

Hiro was happy to agree. She was a little bit heavy to be carrying for so long on top of the two bags.

During the shift Chiyuki's eyes opened briefly. When she saw Bryan she smiled for him and hugged him around the neck before drifting back to sleep.

After that brief exchange any talking was kept to a minimum allowing the girl to sleep as much as she could. Not even getting shifted into or out of the car wake her. And she didn't even notice when she was laid down in her soft bed and Barks and Squawks tucked in next to her.

"Welcome home kiddo," he whispered and kissed her cheek. He left her night light going and only closed the door part of the way. He had a feeling he'd be popping back in here before the night was over to check and make sure she was really back.

**XxXxXx**

Morning came slower then Bryan and Tala wanted it to. They had been looking forward to this day for a long time now.

"Can I wake her?" Tala asked walking his room bouncing Akemi in his arms. "I want to see her and give her a big hug."

"Let her sleep Wolf. She had a long trip last night. And you usually sleep like this after a trip too."

Immediately Tala's cheeks puffed out. "I do not. And if I do its only because you're too comfortable." Tala said louder then he meant to and the infant in his arms began to fuss a little so he bounced her a little more.

"Yeah, sure Wolf. Stick to that story."

Their small play argument ended with a soft knock on the door. When they looked up they saw Chiyuki standing there holding her two plushies and rubbing sleep from her eyes. Her hair stuck up in odd angles and her cloths were ruffled.

"Bryan, Tala, you two are loud," she grumbled with a small pout.

"Chi-chan," Tala smiled placing Ake in the crib. "I've missed you Sweetie." He took her in his arms and lifted her off her feet.

"I missed you too Tala. But you guys were still loud and woke me up."

"I'm sorry kiddo," Bryan said taking her from Tala to get his own hug from her. "We'll keep it down next time."

"Good." She rested her head against his shoulder. "So did Uncle Rei make breakfast this morning? I missed his cooking. Hiro's was really bad and most times we went out for food."

The boys laughed.

"If he didn't then he'll whip something up for you Chi-chan. What do you want?"

"Pancakes! Big stacks of pancakes drowning in syrup and topped with whip cream and sprinkles."

"Anything for you kiddo. Let's get you looking pretty and Tala will find Rei and get him cooking you're welcome home breakfast."

**XxXxXx**

After breakfast Tala and Bryan brought Chiyuki out to the yard and sat at the table there. She was a little worried, this was just like the time Tala and Bryan asked if she wanted to go to Russia and look for her family. Now she worried they were going to tell her she couldn't live with them anymore.

She sat on the chair playing with the pigtails Bryan helped her with. They weren't as good as when Rei did them, but she still liked them. Tala and Bryan were watching her. They had gone over this before but had no idea how to go about it now that the moment was finally here.

"Um," Chiyuki's small noise make the boys jump, "Have I done something wrong?"

Lilac and blue eyes widened and each reached out to grab one of Chiyuki's hands.

"No kiddo," Bryan responded. "Why would you think that?"

"Well the last time you wanted to talk was to send me to Russia. So I figured that you want to get rid of me. Do I scare you because of my daddy?"

Tala shook his head. "That's not it at all Chi-chan."

"Your dad has nothing to do with this," Bryan confirmed. "But we do have something serious to talk to you about."

"But you're not kicking me out?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"Never even crossed our minds. Chiyuki we love you just as much as we love our little Akemi chan."

"And while you were away Tala and I talked things over. Chiyuki we'd like to become your official adoptive parents.

"We can't erase the damage we've done and give you Boris back. And we don't want to replace him cause no one can replace a dad."

"We just want you to be part of a family. So if you'll have us, Chiyuki will you be our daughter?"

Tears were streaming out of her red eyes. She was too shocked to speak and just sat their holding Tala and Bryan's hands as they patiently waited for her answer. Through her tears she looked into both their eyes. Neither showed a hint of this being a trick or lie."

Eventually she slowly nodded her head. "O-okay. I want this too. I love both of you so much and Ake too. I'm happy I'll get to be her big sister."

Tala now gave into his tears he was holding back. He had been expecting this to be scary, but not like this. So with it over he allowed his relief to flood out.

Bryan got off his chair and gather Chiyuki in his arms before moving to wrap Tala in a one armed hug. The only one missing from this happy family moment was Akemi, but there would be plenty of others that she would be included on.

"Welcome to the family Chiyuki."

* * *

><p><strong>Lirin:<strong> So this is the end. Cute huh?

**Chiyuki:** I would like to thank everyone for taking the time to read my story. And if it is not too much to ask please take a few more of you moments to leave a quick fast review. Thank you again.

**Lirin:** Aw Chi you are just so polite and cute. Anyone else agree?


End file.
